Dog House
by Hemogasms
Summary: You know what they say...Two is company, Three's a crowd... Just a little one shot, established McAbby. Mild Spoilers for S07E17. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: Just a little plot idea I had after 'Double Identity'. My first published NCIS fic so please be nice. Short and sweet, but if this is well received may consider a McAbby series and I'm also working on a Tiva series which I can't commit to until my Greys Anatomy series is off the ground...Such is life :).**

**I don't own McGee and Abby...I think Gibbs kinda does.**

"Finally" McGee sighed, plonking himself down onto his girlfriends black vintage sofa. Abby followed him in, closing the door behind her, before tottering on her platforms over to where he sat, her golden Labrador puppy tucked securely under one arm.

"Move over Timmy. Three of us need to fit on here!" she almost yelled, startling McGee who jumped to the end of the seat. He looked over cautiously watching her pigtails wiggle as she positioned a lacy cushion in the middle of the sofa, setting the puppy down on top of it.

"There ya go Mortimer, who's a good boy"

"Uh, Abby" McGee ventured,

"Yes Timmy?" she asked raising her head, but her eyes didn't leave the little dog. Eyeing the canine positioned between them, and the look on Abby's face as she smiled down at him, McGee decided it was best not to open his mouth, so he silently kissed goodbye to the night of cuddling on the sofa and watching DVDs he had planned.

"So, that case today was pretty messed up" he quickly changed tact, flipping on the TV "I mean first we find a sailor in a..."

"Hold that thought" Abby interrupted him raising a finger,

"Mortimer wants his dinner", and with that she stood, patted the lab on the head, then headed out to the kitchen, her boots clunking as she went. Closing his mouth that was still hanging open from his half finished sentence, McGee eyeballed the puppy; this was going to be one _long_ night.

After returning with Mortimer's puppy meat, and watching intently as he cleaned his bowl, Abby sat back onto the sofa where McGee was lounging comfortably, absorbed in a sci-fi. Staring down at the yellow fur ball as he pushed his bowl around the floor with his nose, Abby remembered what the lady at the guide dog training centre had told her, puppies always need clean fresh water with their food. Looking over at McGee she prodded him in the ribs,

"Timmy" she asked, her voice sickly sweet, an angelic smile playing on her features. Dragging his eyes away from Galaxy 19, McGee looked over at her, automatically smiling at her expression before quickly letting his smile drop as he realised she wanted something.

"What Abs?" he groaned. Smile still in place the Goth leaned across the sofa, placing her crimson lips dangerously close to her boyfriend's ear, as he turned back to the TV,

"Mortimer needs some water, would you _please_ bring him a drink while I go and get changed". Rolling his eyes, McGee again dragged himself away from his program, turning his head, so their faces were inches apart. Looking into her hazely green eyes he found himself unable to resist,

"Fine" he grumbled,

"Thank you" she purred back, planting a gentle kiss on his lips, applying just enough pressure to keep it light, yet enticing. McGee found himself instantly drawn in, wanting to deepen to kiss, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entry, pushing against her warm soft...

"Oh, and he likes his water in the black bowl with the orange skulls" Abby declared with a grin, pulling away quickly, leaving a stunned McGee staring at the now empty space in front of him, as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"Damn Mutt" he cursed under his breath, rising and heading for the kitchen.

"I heard that McGee!" Abby's voice drifted in from her room, the agent groaned and began to sift through the scores of doggy bowls to find the one that Mortimer 'liked'.

With the puppy finally, fed and watered Tim smiled to himself from where he sat, Abby sprawled across his lap, now wearing her favourite pyjamas. Her head rested on his thighs as he traced the intricate design of the spider web tattoo that covered the side of her neck. Mortimer lay on the black shaggy rug, curled up and looking as if he was about to fall asleep. With that in mind McGee turned his attention to his girlfriend, leaning down and inhaling the scent of her, strawberry shampoo mixed with chemicals from a day in the lab, before planting a kiss on her cheek, brushing his lips across her earlobe as he drew back, smirking as the action elicited just the response he wanted,

"Mmm Timmy". Running his fingers ever so lightly over the now goose bump ridden skin of her arms, McGee leaned down again, and began to pay attention this time to Abby's neck, trailing kisses down to her clavicle, then over her collar bone, as she involuntarily shifted towards him, tilting her head to grant him more access.

Enjoying for once the feeling that his gothic goddess was completely at his mercy, he decided to push things a little further, moving down to the waistband of her skirt, before sliding his hand up beneath her t-shirt to caress the soft skin over her ribs and down her sides. Reacting to the stimulus, Abby stifling a moan pushed herself up into a sitting position, catching McGee by the mouth as she did so. As their lips connected heat surged through both of their veins, Abby's hands quickly finding their way into McGee's hair, as he raked his nails down her back, just the way he knew she loved. As Abby nipped McGee's bottom lip between her teeth, a small whining noise came from the floor,

"Sorry Timmy" Abby rolled off his lap "Sounds like someone needs to go pee" she said to the little dog, her voice still husky from the events of the last few minutes. Although supremely annoyed McGee bit his tongue, detecting a rare note of annoyance in Abby's voice. Not wanting to make things worse, he watched as she adjusted her shirt before scooping up the puppy and heading out of the door, leaving his heart pounding and blood rushing to places it shouldn't, as for the second time that evening he sat on the sofa totally alone.

"Abby hogging mutt" he grumbled to himself, turning back to the TV, attempting to get his mind back out of the gutter where Abby had left it with her impromptu toilet break. Tonight was going to be a _very_ long night.


End file.
